Never leave me again, NaLu story
by Aurelija
Summary: After Grand Magic Games Lucy desides to go training. Alone. Why? She was to weak. But then why Natsu is so sad? Read and find out NaLu, with hints of Gruvia and Gajevy/GaLe
1. The Beggining

**Disclaimer-Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter1- The begining**

A cheerfull day was in the town of Magnolia. The Grand Magic Games was won by Fairy tail, and since that day Magnolia was in the best of moods.

Our favorite guild was no slacker ether. The party was going full-swing.

But something was off. Celestial spirit mage was siting alone at a random table every night. That was strange, her partner was nowhere found next to her. Oh right he went on a mission, with his exceed and the youngest Strauss sister. And it made Lucy feel left out. He didn't even ask if she wanted to join.

She felt sad, maybe she wasn't strong enough to go? She felt angry, they were partners, so why he didn't even mention the mission to her? But most of all she felt jealous, why did he take along Lissana?

Natsu and Lissana were spending a lot more time together, since the games ended. First Lucy thougth that Edolas insident and the dragons reminded him that he lost to much time without her. But then they started to go to missions together and left out Lucy. And that was making her crazy, without him everybody just didn't seem to notise Lucy.

Then it hit her, she was the weak link. She only rely on her spirits in a fight, and she was volnurable.

With no second thoughts she went strait to the master office.

"Master i'm leaving Fairy tail"

Uu.. Cliffhanger RnR please:)

Next chapter- im leaving


	2. Im leaving

**Chapter 2- I'm leaving**

Lucy went to the masters office.

With a knock at the door " can i come in?"

"of course, my child."

Lucy opend the door to find master on his chair next to the masive book colection that could make Levy cry with joy. As it seems he could not reach the book on the top of the shelf.

"Here you go" lucy gave master the book that he couldn't reach.

"Thanks! So what did you want to tell me?"

"Master.I'm leaving Fairy tail"

"Wahh?"

"No, don't worry, im going on a training vacation, so i won't be leaving the guild forever"after few second she continued "It's just i feel that i need to up my game a little bit" she said with a smile.

"Ok, but don't you need money?"

"I will send Loke to the guild to get some missions for us, then we won't need to worry about money problems"

"Well if you really do want to train, i will happilly let you leave the guild" with a smile Master sat down near his fireplace. Just as Lucy was about to leave his office Master added "Just send us news from your training, and if you need anything you are a fairy and we look-out for each other"

"I know, and i will"she said while closing the door.

As she went threw(A/n i think this is how it is should be writen) the guild nobody noticed that she was crying.

* * *

When she reached her apartment she let Virgo out

"Yes,Princess?" Virgo said while bowing

"Could you please get my stuff, we are going to a training camp" after the maid bowed again she added" im going to my land lady, i will pay for upcoming year, so she wouldn't sell my apartment"

A few hours later Virgo was putting Lucys luggage down at the train station.

"A new chapter will begin now" Lucy said with a smile "When we will be back, fairy tail will have to give us an s-class name"

As the words left her mouth, she took her suitcases and got on a trai, which led her to a new destination

**So RnR please:)**  
**Next chapter-the wait**


	3. The wait

**Chapter 3- The wait**

**Natsu's p.o.v**

When we got back home from the mission the guild was as it was always.

Ice princess was at the bar having a drinking contest with Elfman(Man!) and Gajeel.

Cana was shouting at them that they will never be as good as she was. So all in all everybody was the same.

Wait! Where is Lucy? I know her, she should be here.

I haven't seen her for so long. After the games I didn't spent much time with her.

Lissana was always in our way "Hey Natsu lets do this.. This one is good... Come here Natsu... Lucy won't be mad if we would go on this mission without her.." it made me so mad, i wanted to spend time with Luce, but i couldn't not spend time with Lissana, she was always nagging that she missed me at Edolas.

But where was Lucy? Her scent was gone! I can't smell her! Whare is my Luce. _Wait i said my Luce?!_ Yes! She is mine.

As i rushed to Mira, Lissana stoped me

"Hey Natsu, whould you like to go on the next mission with me to?" she said as she grabbed my arm

"I don't know. I haven't seen Lucy in a long time. Maybe bext time" i put my famous grin on and pulled my arm to myself.

"Oh" she let me pass , but i heard what she said next" i don't understand, why is she better than me, im Lissana Strauss! Im better than some runaway Heartfillia bitch..." she mumbled on. And for those words i wanted to burn her.

How could she talk like that about Lucy.

My Lucy!

But that wasn't the problem.

Where is Lucy?

Did she go on a mission?

Well my mission lasted for two hole weeks, so maybe she was with Levy?

Yes!

That should be it. She couldn't go off somewhere without her.

As i turned to the bar i saw Levy hitting Gajeel, for drinking. And the shock hit me . Where the fuck was Lucy?

"Hey Mira, where is Lucy?" i asked the blond barmaid, who was now taking Gray to the infirmary

"Oh Natsu! You'e back! I don't now, haven't seen her for a while" as she pushed Ice ballerina on the bed.

"Im all right *hic* i can walk!" gray mumbled, but Juvia( Wait she is here?!) held his head back.

"You need to rest Gray-sama"still holding his head she added"Natsu i think Lucy is gone, she wasn't in the guild for over a week"

What?! Maybe she is sick? I'm gonna go to her house.

As i was was leaving the infimary i senced hair spray, girls, expensive male parfume and something soft. Soft like vanilla and berries. That's Lucy's smell!

That means it's Loke.

"Hey Loke! How is it goin'? Where's Lucy?" i shouted to a guy next to the job buildbord. He looked at me.

Not saying a word and just left.

That is it! Im going to Lucy!

As i was about to leave the guild, master shouted!

"Brat! If you are going to see Lucy, she is not in Magnolia!"

"What?!" the only word i was to manage to get. Where is she? On a job? But that's dangerous! I have to help her!

"She went to train with her spirits and from the looks of it, and what Loke has said to me, she is doing fine"as i feel a little better he added" she even did a A-class mission alone"

"Alone?! Where is she? I have to find and get here home!"

"Brat! " i was cut off, Masters tone had attracted everybodys attention" she went alone, because she wanted, nobody knows where she is, she didn't tell anybody. Don't forget Lucy is a fairy, she will be fine"as he put his arm on my shoulder.

"B-but.. When will she here?" i started to stutter.

What's wrong with me?

"Let's hope soon" he jumped of the table.

Yeah! Soon

~ Time skip~

It was elevan months since Lucy went on her training.

Elevan months that sucked out all my energy.

All this time i felt alone. Even fights with Gray didn't cheer me up.

And increasing number of couples did not help ether.

Juvia finally got Gray to go on a date together.

That popcicle now has a girlfriend. And even dares to show affection to her every fucking posible time. On missions, between fights, in the guild. Every-fucking-where every-fucking-when. It makes me angry!

If Lucy was here at least i would have somebody to talk to. Maybe even go on a date. I wouldd like that since. ...

Yeah i'm not afraid to say that **I Natsu Dragneel, the great Salamander of Fairy tail, am in love with Lucy Heartfillia.**

Ever since she left i felt empty. I finally understand what she is to me. And i needed her to come back soon.

I tried to search for her, but she was nowhere-to-be-find.

Loke was in the guild a few times, but he would just take a mission, talk to the Master and leave. He didn't say where they were, nor when will they be back. I couldn't keep myself together, i was a mess.

Lucy go back home. Your land lady said that your rent is gonna be due next month, so you need to come back for it

What am i kidding, i need you! Come back to me, for me. **Please!**

Oh god in the sky make Lucy come back to me.

* * *

Sun was shining brightly through the window. Why is the weather so good? Why isn't it raining? I stood up from the bed. Oh yeah since Lucy was gone, I've been living in her apartment. I have even cleaned this place a few times. Just to make sure that when she is back, she would not spend her time in her house cleaning.

I went to the guild to get breakfast. Fire chicken was the thing to get me out of this foul mood.

"Yo flame brain" i heard from the other end of the guild

"Yes , magesty icypants?" not even bothering to look at the other speaker.

"what's wrong with you? Why are you so happy today?" he sat down next to me.

"Since when do you care if im happy, or not, popcicle?"

"Don't push it, flame-brain. It's just you have been depressed ever since Lucy left, so why are you happy?"

"I don't know that myself. It's like i have a feeling that... " i was cut off by a familiar scent.

Vanilla and berries.

Lucy!

As i turned my head to the door, it swoong open with a small figure in the midle.

* * *

**If you liked this the next chapter is on your way  
Resolutions  
RnR please! Thank you :3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for the reviews guys. Hope you'll like this chapter. I worked a lot on it. If you have any more coments please tell me.**

**Chapter 4-Resolutions**

"Oy Minna!" Lucy said while walking to the bar.

"Lucy!" from every corner of the guild people stood and tackled the young mage.

"Lu-chan!" teary eyed Levy jumped on her best friend"why did you leave?where were you? I missed you so much!"

"So bunny girl is back" Gajeel took his pregnant girlfriend off a very surprised blonde.

"Lushy! I missed you?" Happy hugged her." Don't leave us! I will give you my fish!" the exceed was crying waterfalls. He really did miss her.

"Guys i missed you to!" she said while scraching Happys head. " I see you haven't changed a bit."with a huge smile on her face she sat down at the bar.

"Party! Lucy is back!"

"Mira get the drinks!"

"Aye!"

"Gosh! " the blonde said while taking her mug of beer "Cheerfull as ever, maybe i should have returned sooner?"

"Yeah! We missed you. And i have a lot"the script mage hugged Lucy again, rubbing her belly she added"And i do mean a lot, to tell you"

"Same here! I will have to tell you about my missions, and..." she was cut off when a scarlet hair mage broke the guild door.

"Lucy! You're back!" she ran to the celestial mage and hugged her." Where were you? I missed you, well not as much as one particular person, but i really did. We were looking everywhere for you!You just disapeared from Fiore!" still holding her in a hug she lifted her. But soon she put the blonde down on her chair. " Mira we have to celebrate! I'm going to buy some cake" and the Titania just bursted through the door, or what was left of it, open with smoke coming from her feet, she left the guild.

Lucy in the past few minutes had soo much hugs and kisses from her guild mates, it seemed to be Valentines day. Yet she did feel something strange, why wasn't Natsu, her pink haired partner here to greet her? Maybe he was off on a mission with Lissana? Maybe, but today she was not gonna be bothered with those sore thoughts. Today she was ready to celebrate.

Out of nowhere Loke arrived. He was happy that he finally was able to talk to his friends from the guild. This last year was hard on him, since he really wanted to tell everybody about his and Lucys adventures. But Lucy wanted to keep everything a secret. Now that they are back, he finally could talk to his friends, and he had a lot to tell.

But today wasn't about him, it was about Lucy.

As the cheering, drinking and fighting went on somebody finally got the guts to get of his table and go and talk to Lucy. His Lucy.

No one noticed the pink hair mage. He just wobbled throught the guild.

His destination- Lucy.

He thought about every posible word he should say to her.

The blond was still talking to her best friend when she felt something strange.

Like heat started to surround her. At first it was like a summer breeze, but it started to rise. She knew exactly who was the heat source. Just as she started to turn her head to greet him, Natsu hugged her from behind. He put his head on her shoulder and whispered

"Never leave me again. Because i'm not gonna let you go" as he tightened the hug.

"*ouch!* Hey, Natsu!"she said with a smile, but her expression was strange. She had small tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Luce? Why are you crying?" as he wiped the tear of her face.

"It's just that you are crushing me." he relieved his clasp , but his arms were still around her.

Lucy finally could look at her used-to-be partner. Her used-to-be crush. Oh what am i kidding? Her used-to-be love.

She loved him.

That's one of a million other things that she learned last year. She learned to put aside her feelings. Oh yeah, she got the other Zodiacs from Yukino. After the games she left her life as a mage, and the only person that could take care of her spirits was Lucy. A lot of things changed for Lucy, she got stronger, better, more powerfull. She even wanted to challenge Erza when she came back.

Lucy will do that, but later. Her wounds haven't healed. Dont worry, they aren't life threatening. Well they were, that's what five fucking wiverns can do. They attacked her when she was at her last mission. Fucking lizzards got her from the back. Lucy was hit with one poison attack. The now-leather-belts were cut into pieces. And Lucy didn't even use her spirits.

Yupp, she was now that strong. But how strong she may be, she was still the same Lucy. Cheerfull, with a passion for clothes, books. She was still writing her novels. All in all she was the same Lucy, that she was a year ago.

~ Back to the moment ~

As she spun around in her chair to see the fire mage, the tears in her eyes grew even more. How happy was she to see him again.

Natsu was too. How he missed her gentle smile. Her blonde silky hair. Chocolate eyes.

Everything.

Lucy.

"Luce" he hugged her again.

"Ouch, Natsu!" she yellped" I know you missed me, but you don't need to re-open my wounds"

With his smile fading he grunted "who did this to you? Who am i gonna need to kill?"

Natsu's p.o.v

She spun around in my hug. I can finally see her beautiful face. Her huge eyes, big smile, that new scar on her cheek.

I never saw it.

That was new, i know that i remembered her face by heart. It was never on her.

"*ouch!* Natsu, could you please not re-open my wounds?" with tears falling on her smiling face, she hugged me back.

Wounds?!

Then I saw them.

Scars , cuts and bruises. Gosh she still needed to be in the infirmary. I knew that my smile was fading. I wanted to kill every-fucking-body who hurt Lucy.

"Who did this to you? Who am I gonna need to kill? Who hurt my Lucy?!" i just growld these words. The it hit me. I said my Lucy.

To my surprise Lucy grabbed me by the scarf, and dragged me out of the guild. I was shocked! When did she become so strong. I will have to know where she trained.

As I came back from my thoughts. Lucy pushed me to the wall of the guild. Still with a smiling face she started to talk

"Natsu, the guys that did this to me, are now my boots and belt. I killed them. You don't need to take care of me anymore. I'm not that scared girl I was a year ago. I grew up. " she let go of me, and stared at the ground. "and what do you mean 'my Lucy'?"with a slite blush on her cheeks she stared at me. Wow! Her eyes are gorgeous. I missed them so. But before I knew it I was going by my gut.

In a mere few seconds I grabbed her by her waist. Leaned forward. And kissed her with all that I was.

Her lips did not see that one coming. But soon she answered my kiss. For me everything in the known universe just stoped, because i was holding the whole world between my arms.

.

.

.

And lack of oxygen hit us. We had to end the kiss.

I looked at her My Lucy. And i'm never letting her go.

"Yup! My Lucy." my grin just appeared.

"So now you're dumping Lissana? Because I'm back?" that hit me. Why would she think i was with Lissana?

"Why should I dump her, if I'm not even a friend to her? We got into a fight. We don't even talk anymore" she looked at me like i was delirious.

"So you two are not a couple?"

"No, never were, never will be" as i couldn't control myself, i pecked her lips. Damn! Can we just please get this talking over with i want to kiss her!

Now!

* * *

**Nobody's p.o.v**

The hole guild, except one Strauss sister, was listening to Natsu's and Lucy's conversation.

They finally got together. The party got a new meening. And drinks were flowing, again.

When the new couple got back to the guild, Master got on the table and spoke

"Welcome back home, Lucy " he started the toast" we really missed you. Don't leave us again, because Natsu will drive everybody crazy next time" with the hole guild cheering, Lucy turned to her boyfriend, who was blushing.

He was so cute in her eyes.

So she did the most unexpected thing posible.

Lucy _kissed_ Natsu.

More like she tackled.

He was now in total shock.

But before the Fairy tail mages could shout words to congratulate the couple,Master spoke again

"As you know Lucy was gone for a year. She was training with her spirits and going on missions alone"with the hole guild nodding, he continued "Lucy came back to us on a whole new level. I saw her mission reports" then he took out some kind of scrowl." Lucy you successfully have finished all of you missions. No unnecessary damage. Twenty seven A-class missions and three S-class" every mage in the guild were looking at Lucy." I have talked to the magic council. Lucy Heartfillia you are now an S-class mage."

"That bitch is what?!"

Every guild member turned their heads. Mira fained. It was her beloved little sister, Lissana.

"Yeah bitch! Why don't you just go home to your mansion and servants. You are not worthy to be an S-class wizard, or a mage for that matter."as she came closer to Lucy she continued" oh yeah! You can't, because your rich daddy and servants are dead."Lucy was on a edge of tears." you are a sad excuse for a fairy. Everybody here just pity you." she pointed her fingers to the whole guild."And you people are lame! You only threw a party because of her looks! When I came back you didn't party like that! Why? It is all because of you!" Lissana glarred at Lucy, who was now on the guild floor, motionless."You just had to meet Natsu, you just needed to be here! You just had to steal my friends. You are the cause of all my problems, you low-life, best friend stealing whore!" with the last of these words she spun on her heal and went to the guild entrance.

But when Lissana thought she crashed the mood of the party for everyone

"Just get over yourself,Lissana"

"Who said that?" with fury in her voice she turned around to see Lucy's knuckle fly strait into her face.

Lissana flew up in the sky and crashed, **hard** , on the street just to hear Lucy say

"I did"

The whole guild was speachless.

The two used-to-be nice mages had a fight. And it wasn't even over.

Lucy came to Lissana and sat next to her on the street.

"You can't judge me. You weren't there when my mom was _killed in front_ of me. You forgot that i ran away from my dad. You did not see my tears. All i have left from my past life is a doll. One doll"with a calm tone Lucy continued"Fairy tail is the only family i have left. You have everything. Parents, older, gorgeous and wise sister, a sweet heart brother. Friends all around you. You always had. I would give anything just to say sorry to my dad. And you still accuse me of being a weak lowlife? I have lost many things,but Fairy tail won't be one of it." she stood up, cleaned her shorts and added "You are weak, but i won't judge you, you can do what you want, so let's clear the air. Let's be friends like we used to be"

The guild was still breathless. Only dragon slayers heard the little talk between Lucy and Lissana. No one dared to make a move.

Lucy grabbed Lissana by her hand and dragged her back to the guild to see wide eyes on every one.

"Don't just stop the party!" Lucy yelled from the top of her lungs.

And the cheering continued.

Few moments later Natsu snapped out of his shock.

Questions lingered in his head. Why did she forgive Lissana that easily?Is Lucy that strong to become an S-class? But now it didn't mater. He will have all his answers.

Later.

* * *

The party went on until the night. A loud shreek got mages looking at the direction of the noise, who was

*drum role please*

... Lucy!

She yelled as she saw a red and orange dragon figure on her cheek.

"Natsu?! What the fuck is this?" she yelled pointing at the strange tattoo on her face.

"Will you hit me if I tell you?" he could only whisper to her tone.

"Hit you?! I will murder you!" she yelled even louder 

* * *

What is this tattoo?

How will Lucy get rid of it?

What will be the name of Levy's child?

These and more questions will be answered on the upcoming chapters

**I will try to make them as soon as posible :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a lot for the reviews :3**

**In advance, sorry for any grammar mistakes, see english is my second language.**

* * *

"Natsu! " a screem escaped Lucy's mouth. "The Fuck is this?" she pointed at red and orange dragon tattoo.

It was on her cheek.

"Will you hit me if I tell you?" Natsu was so scared he could only whisper.

" Hit you?! I`m gonna kill you!"

And the fight broke loose. Lucy chased Natsu with a death glare. Running for his life, the fire mage remembered how he got into all this mess.

_After Lucy got back into the guild from a very interesting talk with Lissana, the party got even louder._

_Drinks were spilled, songs were sung and there was no end to it._

_The new couple sat by the bar. Everybody else just ignored them. The fights are more interesting when you`re drunk._

_So they were enjoying each others company. Both of them had a few drinks, which made their passion grow even more._

_All was good Natsu kissed her neck. He was mumbling something, and Lucy didn't understand, but she didn't care either. Then he out of nowhere kissed her on the cheek (nothing strange about that) ,but the kiss was hot. Literally._

_And he just jumped and joined the fight._

_Lucy, now left alone, went to Levy. Both girls talked about everything. The blonde was happy until her cheek started to burn. Levy stared at her with a sly grin._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You should look at this 'Mirror'!" Levy used her script magic to make a mirror, which poped up in front of Lucy._

_"What should I ..." she saw it. _

_end of flash back._

The chase ended when Lucy, Lucy kicked Natsu in the butt.

"What is it? Why is it here? How I get rid of it? Tell me, NOW!" dark aura gatherd around the guild. Who had any brain sells knew, this ain't gonna be pretty

"Natsu?" calming her voice, Lucy came closer to Natsu. He was scared. Lucy before her training was scary, Lucy after... well he was afraid of dying.

Now the fire mage knew that he needed to tell her everything.

"Lucy, it`s a mate sign" he swallowed something hard," it means that you are my..."

"What?"

"My mate" now he was ready to become a punching bag, but to his ,and the other mage's, surprise, Lucy hugged and kissed him. The backround filled with 'awws'.

Natsu kissed back hoping that he will live to see another day.

"Mmm.. Natsu?" Between kisses the blonde spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Soo how should I get rid off this of my face?" Not only Lucy wanted this answer.

Gajeel and Levy were listening to their friends conversation. Before they got together, they too had this problem come up. Just after Lucy left, Gajeel told Levy all his feelings and that she was his mate. Luckily Gajeel didn't mark Levy's face. The black and red dragon was on her shoulder. They got ridded of it, and the proof was in her belly. Yes, you get rid of it when the mate gets pregnant.

This was kind of awkward for the great Salamander to say. He looked around to see Gajeel's and Levy's smirking faces.

"I..." he started.

"Yeah?"

"Well it's embarrassing" with a serious look, he watched her expresion. Her face, with the tattoo, was still cute and gentle. Just as the day they first met.

Considering that he gave her a honest look, she got up and took Natsu's hand, to lead them both out of the guild.

Disappointed shouts left everyone's mouth, as the couple left the guild.

**The next day.**

Lucy woke up at dawn. Yesterday was , how should you put it? Interesting.

She returned from her training, got into a fight with Lissana. Finally told Natsu her feelings. Got marked, and spend the hole night with her one true love. Natsu

He didn't tell her how she should get rid of the dragon, and after yesterday, she didn't mind having that tatto, even if it was on her face.

She slowly got a small mirror from her bedside table to see her dragon up close. Just as she saw her face, she was shocked. The dragon was gone.

Oh well, maybe it was just her imagination. Lucy put the mirror back to it's place, and rolled over to her side, to see Natsu snoring.

When she was training she always missed his snoring, it was like a lullaby to her.

She put her head on his bare chest, and driffted of to sleep. Just to find out few days later that she was pregnant.

End.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3 Love you guys

Reviews please ?


End file.
